Just what the Doctor ordered
by H4ppyHippie
Summary: When Joseph returns to Holby how will the other staff react and most importantly Jac? Will they rekindle their love or will it end in disaster? Includes Zollie, Mo, Cara, Berena and other holby staff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First, hello to anyone reading this and thanks as well, second, much like many others I have been utterly lost without Jac and her sass on the show so while patiently waiting her return I have been re watching some old episodes (like I need an excuse ) and mainly watching my absolute ultimate undefeated OTP Jac and Joseph. Thirdly in the trailer Jac seems to be happier when she does return so my obsessed mind came up with the idea that she went and rekindled things with Joseph while on leave, which if true would probably make him leaving to begin with worth it. However I know this is farfetched and so to console myself I decided to write a story about what it would be like if he returned. And this is the first chapter, the story will focus on Joseph and Jac's relationship and their interactions with the other staff on each ward. Oh and Cara hasn't left yet.**

 **Let's begin!**

"Soooo Zosh does he live up to the rumors? " The junior doctor's evaluation of the newest addition to Darwin was interupted by the overly cheery registrar's voice. Not that it had been very successful, all she had gathered was that he had a gentle orderly manner about him and he showed vague signs of OCD.

"What do you mean?" Her question was meet with a bored sigh and playful glare.

"Don't play dumb, Sir Dennis's replacement! He's all anyone's been talking about for the past week. Does he have a name yet? " It was true. Step onto any ward and you'd be bombarded with gossip circling the new consultant set to arrive at Holby any day.

"Well you're surprisingly unbitter about not being promoted, I mean you were the obvious choice after Mr Hopkins Clarke left. Oh and for your information no name as of yet, just a stranger with a stethoscope."

"Yeah a tall, dark and hansom one at that. And with my him as my delicious new boss who cares!" Mo wasn't the only one swooning over the surgen, in fact the entire ward seemed to be smitten by its latest team member. Some staff from other wards had even gone as far as to use their breaks as a chance to steal a quick glance at the fresh meat.

"Oh no. No you do not want to go there, trust me on this." It was then that Dr Valentine made his presence known to his colleagues, after witnessing the rather strange comments abouts his old mentor he felt as though it was time to let the cat out of the bag so to say.

"Huh? You jealous Valentine? A new hunk on the scene with some dashing baby blues of his own." Ollie was fortunate enough to be able to withstand even the most horrendous of teasing, anyone would after working under The Jac Naylor. As sweet as revenge would be watching Mo try it on with her boss's old flame he couldn't go through with it.

"Oh be my guest continue drooling over that 'hunk' but I just thought you may want to know that your eye candy over there happens to be Joseph Byrne." Within a second of uttering the name the registrar's mouth was open and ready to catch flies.

"No." Mo whispered in pure disbelief.

"Yes."

"No way!"

"Yes way." Oliver could understand the shock. On his first day it had been Joseph's wedding to Fayre, resulting an extremely moody Jac, not a good combination. After a little digging courtesy of his sister Penny they had established the reasons behind her increased anger and acid tongue. He had felt for her, seeing the love of your life declare their devotion for another must have been a gut wrenching experience. Not only that but with Jac having no one to confide in he could only imagine her inner turmoil.

"So that's The Joseph Byrne who according to the rumors was able to break through Ms Naylor's ice walls?" Zosia herself had indulged in some gossip at one time or another and then became aware of the dark affair between her mentor and ex lover.

"The very same."

"Jac must know he's here right? Does this mean they're back together?" This was definitely something Mo would love to see. Jac Naylor being all lovey dovey with Mr Byrne. What a sight that would be!

"She has to, doesn't she? Miss Naylor is the head of the department." When the news first hit Darwin she like many others were concerned about the consultant's reaction to the merciless Jac Naylor. However now all Zosia could think about was the red head's decision to hire her ex.

"According to Joseph, Hassen called him about a job offer and with his divorce to Jennifer he couldn't say no. Seems like Jac had no choice in the matter, he didn't even consult her. If I were you I wouldn't expect a romantic reunion between them though , she hasn't left her office since he stepped onto the ward."

The three had all obversed their boss's awful mood this morning but just asummed it was a subject not to be approached. This was sure to create some tension now, the two working together would only end badly. Zosia herself knew first hand the awkwardness of having a workplace relationship break down. She and Ollie had been trying to move forward but with each too scared to make the first move they were at a standstill.

"Hello there, I'm Mr Byrne. I apologise for the delay I just thought I should reacquaint with the ward before I introduce myself to the staff."

"Zosia...Zosia March." Her voice held an air of surprise as the surgen somehow manged to sneak up on the unsuspecting group.

"Mo Effanga, pleasure to meet you." Practically shoving the junior out the way the register introduced herself, grabbing his outstretched hand so swiftly Ollie was confused as to how she didn't rip it off.

"The pleasure is all mine. It's been a while but I'm positive I'll get the swing of how things run around here soon enough so excuse me if I forget any names."

"Joseph you manged to sort your office out yet?" Over a pre-shift coffee the pair had filled each other in on their lives and what they had missed out on. Oliver informing him all about Tara and her brain tumour, with Joseph speaking about his decision to return, his son Harry and the messy divorce with his ex wife.

"No, not quite found the time yet. You forget how rushed off your feet surgery is being a GP."

"Yes I'm sure dishing out ibuprofen to little old ladies with colds makes all the memories of Holby just disappear." Excluding the consultant the three surgens all jumped back in shock after hearing their irritable boss make one of her formidable Naylor put downs. No matter how long you worked alongside Miss Naylor you could never predict when she would just magically appear out of nowhere. Right now it seemed like a skill that would help with avoiding the future encounters between the couple. Well one can wish.

 **Thanks again to anyone reading this. If you would like me to continue please drop a review or follow so I can see who would like to read more.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that was a bit of an icy reunion." After the rather unexpected appearance of their leader the group of surgens quickly diffused onto the ward eager to avoid her wrath, again excluding the awed Mr Byrne. He barely had a chance to utter a word before she swiftly swept from the scene, her red mane flowing like silk behind her.

Later the pack collected in the communal staffroom as soon as the ward calmed down, though this time Cara had joined them. No one had seen Jac since so asummed it was safe to take a quick break. If their first encounter wasn't enough warning no one wanting to risk getting on her bad side today.

"Agreed. Though I must say I didn't expect a welcome party but an insult wasn't my first guess either." The first time in five years he had seen her, Elliot had of course informed him of her little girl and the father. He didn't know what he expected, her to have become a soft push-over. No, not his Jac.

"You and Miss Naylor must go way back then Doctor B." Joseph slightly grimaced at the shortening of his name but smiled thinking about how the bubbly nurse would definitely be one to get on the nerves of his former love. Cara had been curious to find out more about the alusive Miss Naylor and the new consultant seemed like the perfect way to do that. So far she couldn't get her head around how the two had gotten together, he was a true gentleman and Miss Naylor a hard as nails surgen with no heart (according to the rumors that is).

"Eleven years in January. Seems like nothing though, she hasn't change a bit. Keller 2006, arguing with a nurse, eyes raging with anger, strawberry blonde hair straight as a pin." He could remember that day like it was yesterday. Every little detail locked away, the way she wouldn't stand down, never admit if she was wrong. Always keen to impress but never show weakness.

"Yep that sounds like Jac." Ollie had known her the longest apart from Joseph, he had seen Jac at her worst and her best. He knew no matter how rude or cold she would act towards him she still harboured a soft spot for him and the feeling was mutual.

"Wow! I can't even imagine putting up with her delightful attitude for that long." Being honest with herself Mo envied Jac, Joseph seemed to her like the fictional perfect man. When he spoke about her his eyes would light up, his voice oozing adoration and pride. She was almost angry with Jac for not jumping at the chance to reunite with him. It was clear to her and the others that that was the sole reason he had returned to Holby . Another side of her wished Jonny Mac was there to witness the reason of why the two would never have worked out. You can't give your heart to someone when it's not even with you.

"Getting off topic would anyone possibly know where I could find a pager? I assume there might be one lying around somewhere."

"Err..I'm sure Miss Naylor has a spare one in her...I mean now your shared office."

"Thank you, Miss March. If you'll excuse me I think I'll go look if one now." After giving his empty mug a quick rinse and carefully placing it in the correct place the surgen excited the room, the other staff wished him luck as he entered the lioness's den.

Stepping into the room, of course after knocking even if it was now his office too, Joseph was relieved to find it void of any life. To his left stood Elliot's old desk. No longer was it swarming in papers and forgotten food containers, no now it was bare with only a lonely file holder and a few pens that desperately needed to be ordered. It felt wrong to be invading his old friend's space. Some of his most treasured Holby memories involved this office. At least now he wouldn't have to fight his constant urge to clean and order the desk.

On the right side of the room where the formidable Connie Beauchamp's desk once stood was now the personal work space of his ex lover. Not much had changed: minimal mess, if not any, one personal photo of her daughter (she was definitely as beautiful as her mother) and not much else. If not for the different little girl in the photo one would easily assume nothing had changed. Emma as he had been told was the miniature version of her Mother. Hair, eyes, dimples, all the exact same.

Going against everything he was taught about respecting other's property Joseph pulled open the top draw of the red head's desk. As expected there was nothing but patient files and other research documents. He couldn't help but be a little disappointed. However the second draw revealed something much more interesting. Under more files was his old pager. It was almost in perfect condition, admittedly the label was peeling and the name faded but overall still well kept. This simple object filled him with so much hope, maybe, just maybe she missed him as much as he had missed her. If someone were to come upon him now they would think him mad to be smiling at a pager with such joy. He just couldn't help himself. Joseph had spent many a night craving to hold her in his arms again.

Although the next find made him happier than anything so far that day. A picture. The three of them. Smiling for once. The night after Faye had left, she had stayed with them. Jac, Joseph and Harry. After much persuasion she had held him, his small fist clutching her long hair, a contented smile on each face. He had begged just for one photo of them together , when they finally manged to get the correct count down on the ancient camera to work he was overjoyed. His arms were around her, holding his disjointed little family. He hoped she was happy, if Jac didn't want to be with him anymore he understood, he had abandoned her just like many others in her life. This didn't mean that he would give up though, oh no. He would keep on knocking until she let him in. Now that the woman he loved was within his reach nothing was going to hold him back now.

It may have taken them almost eleven years but they would get their happy ending he would make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Returning to work the following day Joseph Byrne had a skip in his step, a shy but bright smile gracing his face and a heart full of hope. The morning couldn't have gone better so far, Harry had gone to his new school without so much as a word of disagreement, Joseph had also woken before his alarm meaning he had time to dwell on what he was going to say once he got the chance to speak to Jac. The evil mastermind had successfully avoided him the entire day after their swift encounter.

Entering the Wyvern Wing the consultant happened to catch the eyes of a couple of the hospital's senior staff, only one of which he recognised.

"Joseph Byrne, I was wondering when we would bump into each other!" The two men took in each other's appearance, one with greying hair and wrinkles, the other not so considerably aged but still showing signs of the time past.

"Mr Griffin. I see you're still top dog." The pair shared a laugh, Ric surprised at the once uptight surgen showing his relaxed side. Next to him the two other women both had looks of amusement.

"Well actually that job is now held the wonderful Ms Campbell here." He gestured to the woman closest to him who was nursing a rather unfortunate hangover, with a steaming coffee in one hand and the other sticking out to greet their newest recruit.

"Serena Campbell, pleasure to meet you." Her smile however trying clearly showed the aemence pain she felt from the busy reception noise.

"I'm Bernie Wolf. " Following in her colleague's footsteps the blonde introduced herself with a handshake and much less grimacing smile. She felt for Serena, after they had decided to stay on in Albie's even when the juniors had left, she found out just how much wine it would take for Miss Campbell to spill all her dirty little secrets. The answer: alot more than what was probably considered safe.

"Ah, Miss Wolf, I've heard alot about you from one of the F2s on Darwin. Dr March seems to have taken quite a liking to you. Formidable she says."

"I can say the same about you. It's quite exciting to meet one of Holby's finest. One of the original dream team if I'm not mistaken." A collective laugh was spread between the small huddled group.

"With Connie in the ED and Elliot's departure it seems as though Ms Naylor and I were the only remaining members left of the old team." An awkward air fell, although the two women weren't present they were aware of the pair's history. Beginning with Lord Byrne and ending with him breaking the Queen of mean's heart. Although neither surgens could imagine the Alpha female of holby in tears on the stairwell as the rumours suggested.

"Speak of the devil or I should say she-devil." The silence was shattered as Bernie pointed out to the group the red headed consultant entering with an arm full of giggling toddler and bags. Ric and Serena could both say they had seen a change in the fierce woman. After Emma's birth she had been able to connect with her patients and their relatives more now. She was even allegedly said to crack a smile once in a while.

The little girl and her Mother were totally oblivious to their surroundings, too immersed in the child's babbling about what she had dreamt of to notice. The usually emotionless Ms Naylor was practically glowing with pride listening to her daughter, at three years old Emma was of course above the average intelligence of her peers, or at least that was what her Mother thought. She could speak relatively well for her age and loved to display this by telling Jac story after story after story.

As the surgens looked on they could all agree it was rather adorable to watch Mum and daughter interact, the expression on woman's face mirrored the little girl's, both smiling although a a little exaggerated on one side.

"So Emma have you got everything for crèche?"

"Yes Mummy." Mini-Naylor was clearly bored of being asked this question as she began twirling her Mother's perfectly curled glossy hair around her small fingers. Joseph could recognise the look, he received it from Harry often enough, he half expected her to roll her green eyes in true Naylor fashion.

Nodding at her daughter the surgen turned to drop her at the hospital's mediocre child care. Walking away the girl sat her head against her Mother's shoulder, as she did this she manged to make eye contact with a very tall man who looked as though he had been staring at them. He smiled in a gentle way that reminded Emma of her Daddy, nice and warm. 'Why was he looking at us?' She thought to herself. Emma had noticed many men stare at Mummy before, Daddy said it was because they thought she was very pretty although he didn't sound happy about it. This man looked at both of them together though, he also looked at them differently but in a good way. Both her parents had always told her never to trust strangers especially after the strange lady had picked her up from crèche however this man Emma hoped was as kind as he looked.

"Mr Byrne. Mr Byrne you seemed to zoned out there." Knocking him from his trance the other three surgens now stood inside the lift awaiting their colleague.

"Ah, yes. I apologise. I seem to be away with the fairies."

"You're forgiven, at this time in the morning it's a wonder any of us can even get out of bed."

"Especially if you've a hangover, Ms Campbell?"

"Yes Miss Wolf. Especially if you have a hangover."

Joseph chuckled at the pair's antics, not one to pry he wondered if there was anything more going on between the two. This thought of course led him back to thinking about Jac. This was a regular occurrent, either his son or his old love. Well now was the time to finally prove to her once and for all that he loved her and no amount of ice cold Naylor sass was going to stop him on his quest to get her back.

First off: have an actual conversation. Easier said than done.


	4. Chapter 4

As he exited the lift Joseph's footsteps echoed throughout the desolate ward. It looked like the set of an awful zombie movie where some undead monster was sure to spring out at him. Nearing the heart (no pun intended ) of Darwin he could hear the usual buzz of the ward return however it still lacked volume. He knew from experience that wards would always have quiet days, strangely enough he looked forward to the rushed off your feet feeling of being back at a hospital. At least this may give him a shot at holding a conversation with Jac for more than a few minutes.

Smiling at various staff as he went Joseph wondered toward the consultants office. Forgoing his polite traditional of always knocking he entered the room, although not all of his tics were as easily forgotten and he had to wipe the sliver handle before touching it.

"Jac." His voice clearly showed his surprise. How she had managed to drop Emma off and beat him onto the ward was a mystery. He must have spent more time with his old colleague than he had realised or the rumour of her being a witch was true.

"Who else?" Her tone was sharp and harsh, it was to be expected. He could see her style had developed. Less bland, dull work clothes and dare he say it more mumsie. Her small body covered by an oversized fluffy pale blue cardigan and she had definitely followed in Connie's footsteps in a pair of Beauchamp high heels. Her frame as well was softer and slightly curvier, pregnancy had obviously had its effect. He didn't think it was possible but she looked the most gorgeous he had ever seen her. In the past, especially when Faye had announced she was pregnant, he had imagined what it would have been like had Jac been the one carrying his child.

Even after all this time he let his awkward ways control him, he had no idea had to start the conversation. No amount of time planning could help him now.

"Looks as though we're in for a rather quiet day today." She laughed. Just laughed at him.

"Five years later and you still haven't mastered the art of small talk, aye Joe." He couldn't help but crack a grin and it seemed like she couldn't either. Then of course he was captured by the way her dimples appeared, giving her a childlike look. She never looked more pure and innocent than when she was smiling. Now was his chance, if she was in a good mood she'd be more inclined to listen to him.

"Jac I want you to know that I missed you, more than you think-" Joseph could sense she was about to butt in with some kind of sarcastic comeback but now was not the time. "No, please let me finish. Do I regret leaving Holby? No. It was the right choice for Harry. Do I regret leaving you? Every moment of everyday. Since I left I realised - and forgive the cliché- what a huge part of me would be missing without you. When we got back together I thought that would be it for me, the love of my life, my beautiful son, but I came to the conclusion that I couldn't be one of those parents who proritised work over family. My Father missed out on so much getting to the top and I didn't want that for Harry."

"Joseph I understand where you coming from, more so now that I've had Emma. But your not the only one you thought that was it. When you finally took me back it meant I had a chance to repair myself. It meant that all those years in care, all those stupid one night stands and all my endless issues didn't matter. I finally had someone who loved me and wanted me. I don't know why I was surprised it didn't last. You left just like everyone else. And now that you're back I can't let you in again, look where that left me with my own Mother."

Walking forward Joseph approached her desk, grasping her hands as he spoke.

"Jac Naylor if you give me the chance, even if I don't deserve it, to show you I love you I will prove to you I'll never abandon you again." He could see the tears threatening to fall, her eyes now a glistening bluey green.

"It's too late. If that were true you would have fought for us, fought for me in the beginning. I wanted you to show me I was someone worth fighting for." Wiping the tear tracks from her makeup streaked face and pulling her small hands from his hold, Jac stood up and stepped towards the door. Turning she whispered one ,more thing before leaving.

"This is last time we're talking about this from now on it's strictly professional."

Crouching on the floor Joseph slid down til his back hit his desk. Leaning his head against the wood he replayed their conversation again and again. How could he be so inconsiderate to think a couple of well chosen words and she would just go and fall into his arms. If she did she wouldn't be the Jac he fell in love with. That stubborn, blunt, strong minded woman that didn't suffer fools gladly. He saw how badly his actions had hurt her, back then she must have seen his departure as an excuse to run away. He needed her. He needed Jac to know that there was no excuse for what he did to her but that he would spent the rest of his life making it up to her.

Well if his words couldn't persuade her, his actions would have to. They do speak louder. He didn't care if he had to show just how much of an incompetent, blind fool he was to leave, he would make sure she knew he loved her and he wasn't going anywhere this time. Joseph decided it was time to call in some favours, he would stop at nothing to get his love back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Elliot speaking."

"Hello Elliot, it's Joseph. I was inquiring to see if you had a minute or two to spare?" After his failed attempt to win over Jac, Joseph knew there was only one man who's advice could help him now. In his mind what Elliot Hope had was what Joseph had always wanted in life. Married to the love of his life, two children whom he loved dearly and known as a well respected medic. Throughout the years Elliot had been like his personal agony aunt. His wise words always held comfort for him and made the world make sense again. He hoped now wouldn't be any different.

"Ah, this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain red head would it?" He knew him too well. It also happened that Elliot was the first person he had informed of his decision to return to Holby. Confiding in his ex mentor he had asked if returning would be too insensitive and inappropriate, Joseph never being one to want to cause any upset.

"Got it in one. We've spoken and she seems to think that if she let's me in again I'll just abandon her. I know that's perfectly understandable, I just need to know what to do to show her that I'm in it for the long haul and no amount of her Ice Queen antics are going to put me off. I love her, Elliot, I-"

"Joseph you're babbling. From where I'm standing it seems as though Jac has been burned one too many times. She's terrified, Joseph. To let you back into her life is to expose her vulnerable side, that only a lucky few have witnessed. If you look deep enough you'll know what you have to do to win back her trust and her heart."

"Thank you Elliot. Without your advice to guide me who knows where I'd be." It was true, with all the drama surrounding Faye and Linden, Elliot had been his rock. He somehow knew what to say with just one Fatherly look.

"Now, now Joseph. I can't take the credit, all I did was help you discover what you already knew, so do what you have to do and make Jac truly happy for once and all." Always so modest.

"Yes Sir. Goodbye Elliot."

"Bye bye Joseph. Good luck!"

Those simple words had planted a seed in his head already. Now Jac may not like surprises, soppy romantic things or other people knowing her business but Joseph knew that he was going to have to remind her of how much they needed each other. Ten years of drama, hate, near death experiences and above all love should be enough to prove they could overcome anything. He would be the first to admit they had trouble with being honest with one another. He hid his love for her for years, letting the occasional slip of his feelings loose.

In order to win the favour of his once lover Joseph decided that they were both in need of a history lesson. Reminiscing about what they once were could help them rekindle the love they once shared. How he would execute this he had no idea. Persuading Jac Naylor to do anything against her norm was a real battle.

Adjusting his tie and jacket the consultant smoothed all the creases in his suit before exiting his office. Although it seemed impossible he would have to put aside all thoughts of romance and wooing while at work. He had a job to do, a very important one at that. The ward needed he on top form to function, and weeping and moping about would be far from helpful.

"Ah, Mr Byrne. I hope you've reacquainted yourself with the ward. Darwin has undergone quite a tremendous change since your departure." Horrid Henrick as he had heard Connie once refer to him as had not changed one miniscule amount. The depressing giant swede definitely lived up to the rumours involving his immortality. Although his appearence had remained as intimidating as ever his reputation had evolved into something less of the untouchable merciless leader to a much more respected inspirational guide for the hospital.

"Yes, yes. Of course.-" Respectable and inspirational or not he was still about as approachable as guard dog.

"Because I would hate to think the rumours hold any kind of credibility."

"Hmm? Rumours?"

"It seems as though your reappearance has sparked some heated stipulation between the staff as to whether you and Ms Naylor will be able to work alongside each other without any form of unfortunate accident occuring." It was comments like these that haunted Joseph of the lowest point in his Holby career, when he raised his hand to Jac. He made no excuses for his actions, it was absolutely unacceptable that he had struck a woman. Joseph had never fully forgiven himself for the appalling way he had behaved. When they had gotten back together after Harry's birth he found at certain occasions he had been reluctant to hold her too tightly, fearing causing her any further pain. No matter how much Jac would a sure him that she had wholeheartedly forgiven him. The image of her lying on the floor, crimson blood in streams pouring from her nose was burned in his memory forever.

"No, I would never-"

"I'm pleased. Ms Naylor doesn't have any problem working with you, does she?"

"Not to my knowledge-" A small white lie on his part.

"Well then there was no cause to my worry. Just remember Mr Byrne, those whom we love we let hurt us the most." With that he walked away, striding with his giant like legs, shoes echoing eerily through the empty corridor.

Bewildered, Joseph stood stock still, mouth slightly a gasp. Since when did Henrick Hassen offer love advice, if that was what it was. Joseph could see how some staff refered to him as Yoda like, offering words of wisdom in times of need. Not the first thing that would spring into one's mind when thinking of him. On second thoughts, considering the statement it really did match his relationship with Jac to a T. Their mirky past was at one point a cycle of hate and winding each other up. He wondered if asking Hassen to offer the same advice to Jac would be plausible or out of the question.

In Joseph's mind they both had had to overcome things to be together and now was no different. They had to put what had conspired in their past behind them so they could move forward in their relationship. Now to get Jac to believe that too.

 **...**

 **Hello again! As always thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review or follow if you did!**


	6. Chapter 6

Three hours into his shift and Joseph was shattered. He had badly underestimated his work load. Discharge this patient, check up on that patient, scrub in, scrub out. Country life had clearly made him forget how terribly tiring surgery was. It could be that or trying to think of ways to display his devotion to Jac (even though he had promised himself he wouldn't) had taken it out of him.

The woman in question had been called down to Keller for a consultation over an hour ago and not returned. Although not normal for Jac, Joseph suspected that either she had gotten caught up with Sacha and time had flown away. Or much more likely the patient's symptoms had further complications and were more severe than first thought.

Sitting at the nurse's station he enjoyed the peaceful break. Even if this was the only time he would be able to sit down Joseph wouldn't change it for the world. Being kept on your toes was part of the job. Along with chatty nursing staff, patients who would rather be anywhere else and either getting covered in vomit or blood. Of course this was cut short when the heartbreaking beep of his pager sounded out. He was needed in Keller theatre one, quickly. Grabbing his stethoscope and hanging it back round his neck he speedwalked toward the lift. Just like old times he though to himself.

Arriving on the ward as expected he was met with curious eyes and hushed whispers. Strangely no one would look at him directly though, just ducking their heads in time when he got close. With no time to dwell on it he sped forward entering the scrub room in record time. For Joseph surgery was the one place his OCD was actually helpful. There was no way he would ever have even a speck of dirt on his hands, his suturing was flawless and his need to be meticulous was perfectly suited to the job at hand. Finishing washing his hands and then having the scrub nurse help him with mask and other equipment he headed into the theatre room.

"Joseph! I mean Mr Bryne, although it is marvellous to see you again, what are you doing down here?"

"Well Mr Levy I was paged." It seemed that Joseph had well and truly gotten into the zone and not noticed the other CT surgen that was in the room as well.

"I apologise. One of the nurses must have paged someone from Darwin without realising Miss Naylor was already down here with another patient." Ah, that was the reason she hadn't been back up yet. Joseph couldn't help but think she might have still been avoiding him even now.

"In that case, I'm certain you and Ms Naylor have this under control without my help.."

"No, no, stay. It gives us the chance to catch up. Plus Jac was saying to me earlier how quiet Darwin was today." Even under the scrub mask Joseph could imagine the cheeky grin plastered on his face and the raging glare he would of received in return for his comment.

"You're quite right. I'm sure half an hour couldn't hurt." If he was being honest with himself Joseph knew that staying there with Sacha, who was one of the biggest romantics he had ever known, could help his chances with Jac. What made you want to get back together with someone more than being forced to stay in an enclosed room with them for thirty minutes.

"So how's baby Bryne now? Not a baby anymore I suspect".

"Mr Levy, your medical knowledge always seems to astonish me." The pair shared a look, both used to the witty comments of the formidable redhead. It really was as though Joseph had stepped into a time machine, right back to when Harry had just been born. Jac still a general surgen, him still extremely tired and Sacha questioning him about the new baby.

"Harry is amazing. First year of primary school and already he's running circles round the teachers."

"Hmm...I remember when the girls were that age. Everything was so simple. Princesses, pink and fairies, that's how you'd get a smile."

"Out of them or you?" Her usual sarcasm was a companied by the raised eyebrow and slight tilt of the head.

"And your endless wit seems to always amuse me Miss Naylor. Although not long now though, huh?" Sacha gestured toward Jac with his head.

"What do you mean?" It was a rare occasion to see Jac Naylor confused.

"You know, til Emma starts school. The years will just fly by, believe me."

"I guess." She seemed sad at the idea. Joseph himself knew how hard it was watching your baby turn into child. Even though Harry was still young Joseph had seen dramatic changes in him already. He was wanting to spent more and more time with his new school friends and less and less time with his father. Although he wouldn't admit to it Joseph missed how much his son used to climb into his bed at night when he had a scary dream. He and Jennifer had argued over Harry sharing their bed, she said it would make him too clingy and at school he would find it hard to be independent. Joseph didn't agree so would sneak him into the bed after she had fallen asleep but when Harry had overheard the couple shouting about it he stopped knocking on their door in the middle of the night. Joseph was still trying to convince him it was more than fine if he ever felt scared and wanted a cuddle.

The rest of the operation lacked the same energy after the comments on how quickly kids grew. Sacha and Joseph offering the occasional question or comment but Jac remained uninterested. Towards the end Sacha had ordered the pair out claiming it only took one of them to close up and they were needed back on Darwin.

Standing at the sink not a word was passed between the surgens until a realisation hit Joseph.

"This was the theatre we had our first operation in together."

"Huh?" Since the conversation in room Jac had seemed completely in her own world.

"The patient who had tree branch lodged in his chest. You were so stubborn wouldn't wait for anything, wanted to get him into theatre quicker than anything."

"Ah, yes. Then his ignorant pig headed brother threatened to sue me. Ridiculous." Turning to look at each other, they shared a smile similar to one you might see of a husband and wife reminiscing about how they met.

"Those were the days, right? Connie: Queen of Darwin. Ric: King of Keller. Diane, Sam,Elliot.."

"Well they're over now. No time for dwelling on it." Just when he thought he was getting somewhere. As if she was renacting their first meeting she rushed from the scrub room , pulling her cap and her long hair down.

Better than nothing, he thought grimly.

 **...**

 **Chapter six and I promise they will get together soon. I would love it if you dropped a review telling me if you enjoyed it or not and what you want to see in the story. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving back on Darwin Joseph watched as Zosia and Ollie chatted animatedly at the nurse's station. Now, at Holby the only way to find something out was to point blank ask said person. Or listen to the endless gossip shared between the nosey nurses. You had to be careful though and filter out the truth from the flack. Ashamed to admit it this was how Joseph had found out about their history, he also knew this was how the new staff were aware of his and Jac's. The pair fluttered and danced around each other, everyone but them seemed to see how well matched they were for each other. Young love, aye. Too young to know how hard it is to find and too naive to realise how precious it is.

If only he and Jac could turn back time to this stage and get a second chance at what could have been. Maybe then they would have appreciated each other more. His head was always racked with thoughts like these, what might have been, was it too late , was there still a chance?

...

"Hey! Cara!"

"What's up Mo? You know almost the whole ward can hear ya." The register gestured toward the supply cupboard with a shake of her head.

"What's all this about? You're starting to scare me." Cara knew there was a reason Darwin was refered to as the ward of weirdos, good looking weirdos she had to admit.

"Ok , I've had enough of it!" Raged the older woman.

"Of what?!"

"Oh come on! This ridiculous unrequited love thing going on on the ward! Zosh and Ollie, Jac and Joseph, it's weighing us all down here!"

"You're right! Their heads need a good knocking together if you ask me." She had to agree with Mo, watching the ex couples awkward interactions had passed cute and funny, now being irritating and frustrating. Also being a soppy old lover of rom-coms she could safely say they were all perfect for their respective partners. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"We, my dear girl, are going to get them all drunk!" This put a smile of Mo's face of course.

"I don't think that's a great idea Mo." Now Cara enjoyed a drink as much as the next girl but getting both her bosses and other staff drunk didn't sit well with her.

"It will be fine! Everyone knows that you say what you unconsciously think when you're drunk. We'll get them to admit they're still in love and bam! The ward returns to its usual unusual self."

"I can't argue with that, wouldn't even know how. However I can count all the times I've seen Miss Naylor at Albie's on one hand, so I don't know why you'd think she'd come for a drink with us, anyway it's like she lives here."

"Well we might not be able to but our lovely Doctor Valentine seems to have a way with the wicked witch of the West and he definitely doesn't need any persuasion to go drinking. Same with Zosia."

"Ok then but don't blame me when you get fired." Cara surrendered, nothing was going to stop a woman on a mission.

...

A night out was just the thing Ollie needed, or that was what he told himself. Also he like most people loved a challenge and getting Jac to agree to go for a drink with them was a big one. For some reason Mo insisted on her attending and him being the one to get her there. One of the reasons he had agreed to help was he had always wondered what his longtime boss was like as a drunk. Emotional, angry, friendly or funny. Time to turn on the good old Valentine charm and dazzle her as best as he could. Mentally smacking himself for using the word dazzle.

Stepping up to the door of the office, Ollie knocked on it hoping she was inside and not in theatre or with a patient.

"Come in!" Luck must have been on his side today as she didn't sound too angry...or maybe the worst was yet to come he thought grimly. Feeling confident Ollie strolled in, eager to get it over and done with, he stopped at the front of her desk before clearing his throat.

"Ms Naylor I was wondering -"

"No Valentine." Well she was anything but predictable.

"Hear me out please, pretty please." Sticking out his lower lip and pouting like a puppy he hoped to reason with her lighter side.

"If you keep making a face like you've wet yourself then my answer is still no." And they said she had no sense of humour.

"Fine, if you agree to come out for a drink with us after your shift." He knew it would pay off and so he had learnt Jac's schedule off by heart and he also knew that tonight Jonny would be picking Emma up from crèche so she was free for the evening.

"Have you banged your head Valentine?"

"No perfectly fine, thank you for asking. Just one drink. I'm sure the evil Queen wants to get out of her Ice palace every now and again." He was pushing it and they both knew it. "Come on Jac!" He got a questioning glare for using her first name although when he did he could see her being worn down.

"One drink, no more and if there is any of the following our agreement is terminated. Selfies, discussion involving my private life, childish bar / drinking games or some pathetic idiot throwing up. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. I'll see you at Albie's around half eight." Jac nodded in confirmation and the he left, silently praising himself for being able to persuade Jac to join them.

Maybe it would be good to get out more, the consultant thought to herself. Nowadays it seemed like between work and Emma she never had any time to just sit down and have a glass or two of wine. Don't get her wrong spending time with her daughter was the highlightof her day but with her staying at her Dad's, things would revert back to before she was born. Alone in her apartment and a meal for one. No maybe this would be fun, watching Valentine make an idiot of himself always did take her mind off of the people she was missing.

 **...**

 **Hi guys, you know the drill, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. I would love to hear some of your ideas as to what's going to happen next. Also thanks so much to anyone who has left a review so far, they help me to get new chapters out quicker. Leave a review telling me what you like and don't like and anything about it!**

 **Bye**

 **Xx**


End file.
